


A Loss Of Virtue

by flickawhip



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia gifts Gaia a slave in apology for her wounds. </p><p>AU Post - Beneath the Mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loss Of Virtue

Lucretia had said nothing of Gaia's near death since the day she had been given life once more. She was aware of Gaia's sudden stillness, the woman seemingly unwilling to speak.   
The slave-girl Diona seemed lost to thoughts beyond those of others and, since she had only the one friend who had been as willing to cater to Gaia's needs it was to her she turned. Aurelie had come as Lucretia called for her, staying steadily silent but giving some small sign of happiness even so. 

Aurelie, the girl was newer than many in the house and yet, just as loyal to Gaia as to her Domina. Lucretia had heard the woman's cries of a night and Aurelie's quiet murmurings, blessing Gaia with sleep. Aurelie seemed happy now to be asked to cater solely to Gaia's needs, what she needed often falling unspoken yet clear. Gaia was cruelly marked by both blade and a certain loss of character, seeming only able to withdraw. Aurelie had smiled softly even now, moving from Lucretia's sight. 

Gaia had returned to the company of Lucretia that night, seeking only friendship as she once had, back when both Lucretia and Gaia were younger and far less held to ransom by being and status. It seemed only that Gaia knew she must show interest. Aurelie stood at her side, silently watching, dark brown eyes fixed solely on the woman she had agreed to care for. The girl's own pale tan skin was marked, not as clearly but enough so that she looked less perfect than others, enough so that Gaia had accepted her company. Lucretia had rescued the girl from a flaying that would surely have sent soul from skin and Aurelie knew she owed her Domina much, and yet... and yet it was clear that Aurelie and Gaia shared a far tighter bond. 

Lucretia had smiled to see how gently the girl spoke, or moved, or even touched Gaia. Even as Gaia seemed to flinch the girl's hand met hers, offering quiet support and a sense of safety that it was clear she had been sorely lacking. Diona had been returned to them, slowly, over time, although she remained withdrawn and showed no true interest in friendship or in serving. Lucretia had sent the girl from her, to a friend further south, a friend who often freed her slaves. She had sent much word of what had happened. The responce had come that Diona was welcome. 

Aurelie had turned away from Diona as her friend left. She knew she cared greatly for Diona and yet she had need of self-preservation. She had been much withdrawn that night and, when Gaia had questioned, showing signs of a care she had long since been lacking, she had explained. Gaia had been of as much support as a true friend, even as she was still much grander and still Aurelie's new Domina. She was, she had been told, to be a gift of apology from Lucretia to Gaia, a sign that Lucretia and Batiatus would do all they could to keep her safe. She had minded very little. Diona's leaving had left her friendless and she had been dreading Gaia ever leaving. Aurelie had said nothing of her gifting and she would do all she could to return Gaia's support. 

The arrival of new friends, both male and female had caused Gaia much worry and Aurelie had stood as close as before, remaining silent even as her hand slid silently against Gaia's own, the feel of Aurelie's hand against her wrist seemingly steadying Gaia. The two would leave soon. Gaia had need of a new home. Aurelie had been the only slave Gaia took with her, freeing the rest or selling them that she might have a home at all. Aurelie had spoken quietly as they arranged the house, her voice low and steady as she lead Gaia quietly from room to room. The slaves quarters, which would lie empty until Lucretia saw fit to send her some, were closed. Gaia had asked little of Aurelie, simply help and comfort. Aurelie had given freely of both. 

Aurelie had spoken only when Gaia asked if she would keep her safe, keep her warm that night and hold her tightly. Aurelie had agreed, her voice as quiet and steady as ever. Where most would lay scorn at Gaia's feet for loving a slave, Lucretia seemed to care little. Caring only that Gaia was safe from harm and healed as much as she would ever be.


End file.
